Xenochildren: Prime Discipline
by AriZonia1
Summary: Reyn thought it was a good idea to take his friends out to Agora Shore, turns out that actually was the worst idea ever.


**Beginning notes:  
Yes, I know I should be working on either Birds of a Feather or FTL, but FTL is stuck in a place that requires some work from Ginta, and I will not be working on Birds of a Feather until FTL is said and done.**

 **Reyn, Shulk, and Fiora are all about 8, Dunban and Mumkhar are about 20**

* * *

 _Xenochildren: Prime Discipline_

Shulk and Fiora knew this was a bad idea. Yet, they listened to Reyn and his stupid ideas anyway. Somehow the three of them ended up at Agora Shore all the way at the far end of where Colony 9 rests. They had started at Hazzai Cape, and Shulk nearly got eaten alive by the Throne Sardi on the way, and were trying to see if the three of them can find somewhere to make a 'fort' for them to play in and eat together. All they've found so far is a bunch of angry fish, an agitated Mother Armu, and two tons of Dance Apples (not that they care since only Dunban likes them), a Sorrow Beetle (that Reyn proceeded to scare the pants off Fiora with), and three shards of Rainbow Zirconia.

It was getting late though and Fiora's getting worried Dunban will get home and realize she's not there making dinner. And what makes everything worse is that the only way back to the house is swimming _all the way_ _across the lake_ to the other side and them going across the bridge.

"Reyn you big dummy!" Fiora shouts as she punches Reyn in the shoulder. "Big brother is going to punish me because of this!"

Reyn rubs the sore spot. "He takes it easy on you! Besides, we're fine out here!"

Shulk rubs the back of his neck as he watches the sky above slowly turning orange. "The vangs will be out soon. They're meaner out here than over by Dunban's house."

At this point the small blond continues to stare at the sky as Fiora rides Reyn's shoulders, pulling at his hair, while the two continue to shout about who's fault this is. What didn't help is that during the five minutes of arguing, is that eventually they heard someone clear their throat.

Right behind them, towering as usual, was Dunban. Mumkhar was there too, but he wasn't the main concern. The three children knew that glare he was giving all too well. They were for sure in trouble as soon as the two soldiers got them back to Dunban's house.

It did take a while for them to get back, as Dunban had to swim with Fiora and Shulk on his back while Mumkhar took care of Reyn, but at least they got back to the entrance of Colony 9 as soon as the last of the light disappeared from the sky. After that Mumkhar went ahead and left to go do whatever he does at this time of night. Meanwhile, Dunban was leading the three children inside so he can give them a proper lecture, and some corporal punishment, for going out to Agora Shore.

Only a couple minutes passed and soon enough the three children were crying from receiving a couple good smacks on their bums for wandering off. Of course Shulk was crying the most, being the most sensitive, while Reyn was trying to pick a fight, angry tears streaming down his face.

"Why do you always have to do that you meanie!?" The redhead shouts as he continuously jabs at Dunban's shin.

Dunban scoffs as he takes a drink of his liquor. "You three are almost nine years old, you should _know better_ than to wander off to Agora shore. _I_ don't even have the strength to fend off the monsters there. You're getting a proper punishment."

"You don't have to spank us!"

"Then what would you rather me do? Hm?" At this point that menacing glare returned and a light spark danced down Dunban's arm to show what he thinks he could do.

Reyn promptly stopped talking seeing that look and went over to the corner to pout. To be fair, even Fiora was keeping her distance, and this is her brother. Maybe he did take it too harsh on them, but he doesn't really know how else to punish them.

He takes a light drink. "I'll make it up to you three tomorrow. I'll get you all some ice cream. With any fruit you like."

All of the children then smiled brightly at the suggestion. Maybe Dunban wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
